


Tea

by British_Racing_Green



Category: Future GPX Cyber Formula
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Formula E, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Married Couple, Racing, Rare Fandoms, References to Canon, References to Real People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green
Summary: Karl Lichter von Randoll never misses tea time.
Relationships: Kazami Hayato/Sugo Asuka





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any rights to the ‘Future GPX Cyber Formula’ franchise, or the FIA Formula E World Championship, or any other brand or real and living persons or event I may happen to mention.
> 
> In my anime omniverse Cyber Formula racing is actually Formula E. Both are single-seater series and use alternative power systems. Formula E’s first season concluded in 2015 which is, coincidentally, the year ‘Future GPX Cyber Formula’ begins. In this Formula E however the cars have similar speed and acceleration as IRL electric supercars (Rimac Concept One and NIO EP9) and the races take place on permanent road and street circuits.

_Australian ePrix – Adelaide Street Circuit._  
  
“The rain has been absolutely _bucketing_ it down for the last 15 minutes and it shows no sign of stopping.” Lead commentator Jake stated as the TV cameras continued to show a line of Formula E cars underneath recently-erected pop-up gazebos and surrounded by their mechanics.

“Hayato Kazami there will want the race to get going soon.” Co-commentator Mario said as the pictures cut to Hayato, who was sitting in his car with his visor up talking to his wife Asuka. She was sitting on the left side of his cockpit.

Mario continued, “With Naoki Shinjyo hitting that puddle and crashing out into the barriers at turn one on lap two, Kazami is going to want to score _as many_ points as possible. Right now, with 28 minutes plus one lap still remaining after the race was red-flagged; we’re looking at half-points Jake.”

“It’s not _just_ Kazami,” Jake added, “…but the _entire_ Sugo team who will want full points for the team’s championship. Henri Claytor is currently third behind Karl Lichter von Randoll, but the Frenchman was _ahead_ of the Austrian at the completion of the _last completed lap_. So if we get going again he’s third and scores 15 points if things stay as they are, but if we _don’t_ he’s second but only scores nine.”

The TV pictures then cut away from Hayato abruptly and show Karl in the process of undoing his seatbelts and climbing up and out of his car.

“Hello what’s this?” Jake asked as Karl marched through his mechanics and climbed over the pit-wall, into pit-lane and started taking his gloves off.

“Is there a problem with the car? A call of nature perhaps?” Mario suggested as Karl now took his crash helmet, HANS device and balaclava off and removed his ear plugs in his garage.

Away from the cameras Hayato was watching Karl from his cockpit, the huge smile on his face only just obscured by his helmet.

Asuka noticed Hayato was fidgeting in his car.

“What’s wrong?” She asked with a hint of concern, only to hear laughter coming from her husband.

“It’s _tea time!_ ” Hayato roared with laughter as the TV pictures showed Karl’s personal butler presenting him with a fresh cup of tea in a fine china cup and matching saucer.

“Well I guess von Randoll thinks this race is over.” Jake chuckled whilst trying to remain professional.

“I’ve seen him do that at Le Mans but that was when he wasn’t driving.” Mario added.

Karl had barely taken the first few sips of his tea when Vicky, Formula E’s pit-lane reporter, was in front of him with a microphone.

“Can you explain to everyone why you’re having a cup of tea right now Karl?” she asked whilst trying to catch her breath after having sprinted down most of the pit-lane.

“There’s too much rain.” He replied firmly and instantly. “The forecast says this rain will not let up for hours, and it will be dark when it finally stops. As far as I’m concerned this race is over. Now, how about a cup of tea for yourself and your cameraman?”

Karl’s words proved to be true. The race stewards declared the race over 45 minutes later. Hayato, Henri, Karl and Osamu all had to stand under umbrellas during the podium ceremony.

**Author's Note:**

> The rain in Adelaide is a reference to the 1991 Australian Grand Prix, which was declared over after just 14 laps (24 minutes) due to torrential rain. 1991 was also the year Future GPX Cyber Formula debuted.
> 
> Karl leaving his car and going for refreshments is a reference to Kimi Räikkönen getting ice cream during the rain delay which eventually ended the 2009 Malaysian Grand Prix.
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed this.


End file.
